<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>solace by nonbinaryezrabridger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607688">solace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger'>nonbinaryezrabridger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stargate trope bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to other sites, M/M, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryezrabridger/pseuds/nonbinaryezrabridger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has a recurring nightmare. Teal'c is there to comfort him when he wakes up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jackson/Teal'c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stargate trope bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>solace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for my stargate trope bingo square, "comfort after nightmares"</p>
<p>tw: goa'uld implantation, which as usual is non consensual</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-------</p>
<p>Daniel struggles against the jaffa holding him by the arms but their grip is strong and he doesn’t get them to give even a little. Even if he could get away from these two jaffa, there are six more stationed around the throne room, all armed with staff weapons. Still, he feels like he should struggle. At least that gives him something to focus on other than Ba’al, who is descending from his throne tortuously slowly. He finally makes it off the stairs and crosses the distance to Daniel, grinning down at his prisoner. </p>
<p>Daniel meets ba’al eyes but stays silent. Jack would have a sarcastic quip to make but Daniel isn’t jack. Instead he just feels afraid. He manages to keep his gaze on Ba'al, not the goa’uld swimming in the tank behind him, which he counts as a victory. Ba’al is finally close enough to touch and he reaches out to run his fingers over the stretch of Daniel's neck. Daniel does his best not to flinch away from the touch, but it still makes his skin crawl. Ba’al finally deigns to speak:</p>
<p>“We meet again, Daniel Jackson.”</p>
<p>Daniel summons up all his bravery and spits in his face. Ba’al smirks at him as the spit drips down his cheek before spinning away in a swirl of robes. He strides over to the elegantly decorated tank and reaches in, pulling out the mature goa’uld held within. The thing writhes in sinuous curls, snapping its jaws. Daniel swallows hard, fear lurching in his stomach. Ba’al brings it closer as he speaks:</p>
<p>“You will make a most glorious host.”</p>
<p>The thing leaps from his hand, moving almost too fast to see. Daniel hears the terrible ripping before he feels the pain screaming through his nerves. Worse than the pain is the feeling of something digging through the flesh of his neck to wrap around his spinal cord. He feels himself convulse as the thing takes over and suddenly his mind is no longer his own--- </p>
<p>He wakes with a jerk, a thin film of fearful sweat covering him, and he raises a hand to stroke the unmarked skin where the thing had entered his neck. Next to him Teal’c shifts, turning over so he can face Daniel. His voice is gentle as he asks:</p>
<p>“Nightmare?”</p>
<p>Daniel sighs, angry at himself for waking teal’c up, and says:</p>
<p>“Yeah. The usual.”</p>
<p>Teal’c pulls him in closer, wrapping him in strong but gentle arms, and bows his head to press a kiss to the spot on his neck that Daniel has been worrying. Daniel relaxes at the soft, loving touch, which helps wash away the dream-memory of Ba’al’s fingers brushing over the same spot. Daniel lets his head fall until their foreheads are touching. Teal’c meets his eyes and smiles, a soft quirk of his lips. Teal’c’s not one for large expressions of affection, but here in his arms, Daniel knows how much he is loved. He lets his eyes fall shut and whispers:</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Teal’c sounds amused as he asks:</p>
<p>“What have I done to deserve thanks?”</p>
<p>Daniel opens his eyes again, wanting to see the humor dancing in Teal’c’s dark eyes. He is not disappointed.  He grins and says:</p>
<p>“Nothing much. Just your being here helps.”</p>
<p>Teal’c nods understandingly and speaks:</p>
<p>“I will not leave your side, Daniel.”</p>
<p>Daniel knows Teal’c is telling the truth; never once has Teal’c’s loyalty to the tau’ri---or to Daniel---wavered. He cuddles deeper into Teal’c arms and sighs contentedly. He’s warm and comfortable and wrapped up in his lover. He slowly drifts back to sleep, content and safe. </p>
<p>-------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>